The present invention relates generally to torque wrenches, and more particularly to a novel torque wrench adapted to apply a torque in either rotational direction and which may be adjusted to establish a predetermined torque at which an audible noise is provided to indicate to the operator that the selected torque limit has been reached.
It is a conventional practice in many manufacturing processes to employ torque wrenches which enable the tightening of threaded fasteners such as screws and bolts and the like to predetermined tightness through the application of a predetermined torque. Torque wrenches are known which include indicators adapted to provide a visual indication to the operator of the torque being applied so that the operator does not apply a greater torque than intended. While such torque wrenches have proven satisfactory where visual observation of the indicator is unobstructed, obvious drawbacks exist where visual observation of the torque indicator is obstructed or otherwise made difficult. To overcome this problem, torque wrenches have been developed which provide a non-visual indication to the operator when a predetermined torque has been reached, such as an audible "click" or a movement providing "feel" to the operator when the predetermined torque has been reached. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,378, 3,165,014, and 3,577,815.
While the known torque wrenches which provide an audible and/or sensory "feel" indication to an operator when a predetermined torque has been reached have been generally satisfactory in operation, the known devices have, for the most part, employed rather complex structures which are relatively costly to manufacture and thus not economically practical for purchase by the average hobbyist or person having relatively infrequent need for such a tool.